


Any Other Realm

by Bethy1416



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7x02, Episode Tag, F/F, Sad Ending, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethy1416/pseuds/Bethy1416
Summary: Emma tells Regina she’s pregnant and this is the story of how they part ways. Not a happy ending (although still more respectful than the Farewell Nod we got). Tag for 7x02.





	Any Other Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts), [@evilxlipxscar on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40evilxlipxscar+on+Twitter).



> A/N: Just a sad lil daydream I had after 7x02. Recommend watching/knowing what happened that ep for this to have a bit more context.  
> Also, this is my first time uploading anything here, so forgive me if there are errors or I've made a ridiculous mistake with the info/tags. It's also the first OUAT fic I've shared publicly so I hope it's somewhat worthy.

Things hadn’t been the same since Henry had left a little over three years ago. Regina was more secluded, tying herself to work and the four walls of her mansion. With nothing linking them, she’d become more detached from the Charmings, and as for Emma… she’d barely seen the Savior since her nuptials. That’s why it surprised her when she was beckoned to the newly weds’ abode. She ascended the steps to the porch and didn’t have time to knock on the door before it flung open. Hook barely gave her the chance to say hello before he walked away from her. She glared at the pirate’s back before she entered and closed the door, following after the one-handed wonder. As she rounded the entrance to the living room, she could smell the stale air and it made her insides churn a little. Hook stepped aside to let her pass and it was then that she saw the clammy blonde propped against the arm of the couch. Only when she sat on the chair across from Emma did she spy the rather imposing bucket at the Savior’s feet.  
“If it’s a miracle cure for the flu you’re after, then you may just be in luck,” Regina commented. Too much time had passed. She couldn’t show concern for her sick friend, she couldn’t relax or offer her maternal indifference to the germs and illness that undoubtedly laced the room.  
“We’re fine,” Hook replied through gritted teeth. “It’s your boy that requires your help.”  
“Henry,” she practically whispered out of fear. “What’s wrong? What have you heard?” She begged, getting to her feet.  
Hook retrieved an empty bottle from his pocket and held it toward her. She was about to tear into him about his alcoholism when he removed the cork and a voice filled the silence in the room. She didn’t recognise the deep tones floating from the bottle, but it was familiar and… Henry.  
“I gave this to the lad before he left. It delivers a message across realms. It seems he’s been captured by this… Lady Tremaine.”  
Regina turned to Emma, in need of someone other than Hook to confirm her fears. Emma refused to catch her eye.  
“We have to go and help him!” Regina stated, feeling the reluctance in the room.  
“There’s a way you can get to him but we’re staying here,” Hook informed. Regina looked disbelievingly between the couple.  
“You can’t be serious? Emma?”  
It took a while but the blonde eventually looked up. “Sorry…”  
There’s an anger in Regina that wanted to scream at Henry’s birth mother and remind her that she’s abandoning her son again. Instead, she ripped the bottle from Hook’s grip and rushed for the door. If they won’t do anything, then she would. He’s her son!

Hook and Emma remained still for a heavy moment after Regina had stormed out. Emma pushed herself up and smoothed loose strands of hair into her scruffy bun.  
“You should go,” she muttered.  
“What? But we agreed. I’d stay to look after you.”  
“He’s my son. If I can’t go, then I want you to go to help.”  
“Regina’s capable enough, love.”  
“I know. Just go, please? It’s just a bit of morning sickness, I can look after myself.”  
“Circumstances are different now-”  
“Really? How? I coped with Henry. I’ll cope a few days with this little one.”  
“I know… Fine. I’ll go help your boy. But you go to your parents.”  
After disputing, they both agreed she would stay at the Charmings until his return. It was the only way she knew he would go, the only way she could help was to send him in her place. 

The slam of the door still echoed in Regina’s ears as she made her way down the street. As she turned onto Main, Hook yelled after her, out of breath from trying to keep up with the her. With a huff she stopped and span on her heel.  
“What?” She barked.  
He rubbed his palm over the back of his neck before sighing. “I’m coming with you.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Emma’s orders. Besides, Henry asked for me.”  
“Fine.”  
She said nothing else, just continued on her way. 

.~.~.~.

It had been far easier to hop across realms since the last time she’d tried. She wasn’t too keen on having Hook support her rescue mission, but she silently admitted that she’d much rather he do the physical work than she. They’d rescued Henry and were now set on helping him uncover the fate of this realm’s Cinderella. 

Having sent Hook after her distraught son, she decided they’d had enough time to talk things over and went about looking for them. She found her son in the clearing just a short way from the cottage in the woods. Henry, so tall and mature now, stood beside the fire. She cautiously trod through the undergrowth to him but froze in her tracks as she got closer. A female’s voice cut through the trees to her. Was this Cinderella? She quietly approached the clearing and saw a log placed a few feet from the fire. Instead of ball gown spilling onto the forest floor, she spied red. Leather. Denim. Boots. Emma was sat before him on the log, warming her hands. Her hair was a little frizzy, but far more presentable than that morning, and her skin was clear and… radiant. Not clammy and pale.  
“Henry?” She called, pretending she had only just approached. As she stepped into the light of the flames, both Emma and Henry turned to her. “Emma?”  
“Hi.”  
“Glad to see you’re better,” she commented, but lacking any emotion. She wrung her hands anxiously and faced Henry completely. “Did Hook find you?”  
“Yeah, Mom. He’s just gone… somewhere. He said he had to sort something. I hope he takes better care of you at home,” Henry stated, aiming the last sentence towards his other mother. It warmed her heart to see how protective he was. He’s so grown up…  
“You can come back and make sure of it?” Emma proposed.  
“Nice try, Ma. I think I’m going to stay here a little longer. I’ll be sure to drop by when…” He trailed off. Regina caught the glare Emma was sending him, despite her best efforts to offer the brunette a smile.  
“Henry?” Regina encouraged. He simply looked to his blonde mother who sucked in her lips with resolve, then got to her feet, stepping closer.  
“I… I guess I wanted to tell you differently. On our terms.” What did that even mean? “But as we’re here… I’m… pregnant. Killian and I are having a baby.”  
Regina heard the words, saw their formation on the blonde’s lips, but her brain lagged and processed them slowly. 

Pregnant.

Pregnant. 

She turned to see Henry’s reaction, but he already seemed to know. He took his mother’s attention as a plea for privacy, so he backed away and retreated into the darkness of the woods. 

As with the news of their engagement, tears seeped into Regina’s eyes. She smiled. Because at least if she passed it off as happiness, then she wouldn’t have to admit to her heart cracking, bleeding, breaking. So, she smiled. And Emma smiled back. She tried to find the words to congratulate the blonde but her throat was too dry and the cool night air was struggling to get to her lungs. Regina took her hand instead and squeezed it. But that was a mistake. Because she could feel the edges of the diamond cut into her palm and the dent in Emma’s finger that was engulfed by the wedding band. The Savior didn’t question the brunette’s silence, she just watched, as though she understood. And that’s when Regina knew… 

They did have something... Once. 

Regina dropped the blonde’s cool hand and finally looked into her eyes. She saw her own pain reflected in Emma’s irises. They both knew what could have been. In that moment, they both realized the feelings they’d protected and buried. 

“Maybe in a different realm,” she whispered. Emma stayed still, almost frozen in place, unsure what to say. 

Regina took a few shaky steps back, not wanting to pressure for a response. She eventually turned around and forced her feet to walk away. 

“Maybe,” she heard behind her. And she’d have preferred if she’d said nothing. Now, she knew the blonde had felt it, too. They had given up each other, as they were doing again today. 

Maybe in any other realm we’re happy together, Regina thought as the darkness of the forest enveloped her.


End file.
